Behind Blue Eyes
by SniperKingSogeking0341
Summary: Songfic for Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit...No one can tell how Elfman really feels about what happened with Lisanna...SPOILERS for Phantom Arc...DISCLAIMER: I don't own FT so go away stupid Lawyers! M for graphics  ie blood/violence  and profanity...
1. Part 1: Waking up

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail but if I did we'd have more Elfman and Gajeel fan-love in the plotline…

**stupid-ff-net-wont-let-me-post-a-proper-seperator**

Behind Blue Eyes

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

_And no one knows_

_What it's like to be hated_

_To be fated to telling only lies_

**stupid-ff-net-wont-let-me-post-a-proper-seperator**

First thing I noticed when I woke up was the pain…

For a few minutes it didn't surprise me…

Onae-chan had always warned me that when a person undergoes a Full-Body take over their body will hurt afterwards due to the muscles, and bone reforming to fit the Take-Over…

But this was beyond what she described…

I couldn't open my right eye and I was so tired…

"Elfman…Elfman! Can you hear me?"

I turned slightly towards the soft familiar voice…

"N-Nae-chan?" I whisper…

My throat's all dry and I don't know how it got that way…

"Thank god you're alright…" I hear her murmur before gently brushing her fingertips across my forehead…

It hurts when she does that but I realize something when Onae-san touches me…

"Nae-chan? W-Where's Lisanna?"

Silence greets my words…

"Nae-chan? What's wrong?" I pry open my left eye wincing in pain and for a few seconds time seems to freeze when I see the figure behind Nae-chan…

I would've thought she was sleeping if it weren't for the awkward angle her head was tilted at…

"What…?" I can't complete the sentence as Onae-chan, not meeting my gaze, softly explained.

Apparently when I took in the King of Beasts, sometime during the Take-Over process he managed to control me instead of me controlling him…And when he took me over he…

**stupid-ff-net-wont-let-me-post-a-proper-seperator**

You know what…I feel lazy so go look up the definitions of the Japanese words yourself!

Anyway this story will have…6 parts (including this one) and my newly made OC Gakushi (Musician) will show up…So don't worry Elfman will get more love in future chapters…


	2. Part 2: Reality Sinks In

_[Chorus:]_

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

**Stupid-ff-net-wont-let-me-post-a-proper-separator**

"N-No…I…" I was shocked…

I closed my eye and prayed that when I opened them I would see Lisanna standing over me with that tiny smile of hers…

No such luck…

I struggled to sit up, rolling onto my side to try and see Lisanna for myself…

Onae-chan helped me the best she could with only one arm…

I hesitated before gently touching Lisanna's cheek…

It was still warm…She must have died within the past few minutes…

"Lisanna…" I whispered half wishing that she'd sit up and tease me for worrying over her like an old lady over her pet cat or something…

"_Every living thing dies sometime, after all…Elf-niichan…"_

I remember Lisanna saying that and I can't stop the tears…

"LISANNA!" I scream before sobbing, Onae-chan tried comforting me, awkwardly putting her arm across my shoulders…

Nothing could comfort me from what I did however...

**Stupid-ff-net-wont-let-me-post-a-proper-separator**

Okay…Sorry for the shortness…I kinda ran out of ideas for this chapter…

Next one will account the train ride back to Fiore…

R&R…THE HYPNO-HAPPY DEMANDS IT! OuO


	3. Part 3: Gaku & Psyche

_No one knows what it's like_

_To feel these feelings_

_Like I do and I blame you!_

_No one bites back as hard_

_On their anger_

_None of my pain and woe_

_Can show through_

**Stupid-ff-net-wont-let-me-post-a-proper-separator**

We didn't travel in one of the passenger cars of the train on the way back…

Instead Onae-chan and I sat in one of the luggage cars with Lisanna's body...

Onae-chan eventually fell asleep but I couldn't fall asleep…

Images of the city we had been sent to in flames and flashes of a fight with a demon kept flashing through my mind…

"Why? Why did this happen?" I murmured staring at Lisanna's body…

Onae-chan had patched us up the best she could but I still hurt…

It wasn't an outside wound that hurt however…

I felt like my heart was being torn to pieces…

When we briefly stopped at Liliestown, I watched 2 people, a taller cloaked person and a smaller cloaked figure, bout as tall as the person's knee, climb into the car that we were in…

"Nya~, Gaku-chan? I think we should move cars…This one reeks of Death…" The smaller figure remarked quietly, not glancing our way…

The taller one, Gaku, responded in an androgynous tone, "All the more reason to stay in this car Psyche…"

S/he glanced out the open door, "He'll never catch our scent as long as the smell of Death remains…Besides…"

S/he turned his/her cloaked head towards where me, Onae-chan and Lisanna were…

"We have company in this car so we won't get bored during this trip…"

**Stupid-ff-net-wont-let-me-post-a-proper-separator**

YAYZ! Gakushi has made his/her guest appearance! (No I'm not gonna say what gender s/he is….yet :D) What I will say is that Gakushi is a Dragon Slayer…His/her type will be revealed later however or maybe in an entirely different story if I'm lazy…


End file.
